Un Fantastico Día En El Spa
by Lail-san
Summary: este es un fic un poc diferente de los que he hecho hasta ahora,pero creo que os encantará. entrar y leer.


Hola este es un fic distinto a los que suelo hacer, pero espero que os guste.

…

Mi hermana se estaba preparando para ir al Spa, yo estaba muy emocionada acabábamos de llegar a Japón y íbamos a ir a uno de los mejores spas que hay.

Mi hermana no quería ir con mi oni-chan, porque a pesar de que ahora vivimos con él aun sigue enfadada por lo que me hizo y por su culpa acababan discutiendo siempre.

Madre-¡vamos chicos!-gritaba la madre de Fidio a la que ahora yo también llamaba madre.

Los tres bajamos pero la que más rápida fue Aelita que iba a la velocidad de la luz hacia el coche.

Ya en el coche como siempre empezó la pelea de mis dos hermanos, tenía que actuar.

Laila-snif, snif se están peleando otra vez, sinif, snif-fingía llorar.

Los dos al verme "llorar" me miraron y pararon de pelarse para después Fidio rodearme por los hombros con su brazo.

Fidio-tranquila, ya esta, ya se acabo la pelea.

"Je, esta carita siempre funciona" pensé, para después mirar a mi oni-chan mientras él me limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

Laila-¿lo dices enserio?

Fidio-si.

Laila-bien.

Y así es como consigo que dejen de pelearse siempre.

(….)

Al cabo de un rato llegamos y salimos del coche.

Mire a mi lado izquierdo donde debería estar mi hermana y como no, no estaba.

Laila-Jo, mira desde luego como es.

Fidio-je, je que se le va a hacer, venga vamos con ella a pagar las entradas.

Laila-vale….

Seguí a Fidio hasta encontrarnos con el recepcionista que si nuestros padres no hubieran pagado, de inmediato, la entrada, hubiera echado a Aelita.

(…..)

Padre-bueno nosotros nos vamos por allí, vosotros hacer lo que queráis.

Los tres-vale.

Padre-adiós.

Yo me gire y como me esperaba mi hermana ya había desaparecido.

Mire a mi oni-chan y le dije que me iba a una de las piscinas y nos despedimos.

Entré en los vestuarios femeninos, me quite la ropa y quede solamente con mi bañador verde con una cinta negra rodeando mi cintura, salí dejando allí mi bolsa.

Al salir me fui a una de las piscinas llamada hielo y el nombre no me extrañaba nada porque nada más al meterme sentí un frió horrible pero como a mí me encanta el frió.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda en el borde de la piscina y levante mi cabeza así mirando hacia arriba.

¿?-hola, como veo es la primera vez que vienes.-me habló alguien con una voz fría.

Baje mi cabeza y me gire para verle, el estaba en la misma postura que yo pero al ver que lo miraba el también me miro.

Laila-hola…perdona pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?-Suzuno Fusuke.-dijo fríamente-¿y tú?

Laila-Laila Aldena.-le dije, mi hermano me había dicho que ya podía usar su apellido en vez del de mi familia adoptiva.

Suzuno-veo que te gusta el frió, igual que a mí.

Laila-has dado en el clavo.

Nos pasamos unos minutos sin hablar hasta que yo salí de la piscina y cuando iba a irme me agarro de la muñeca inesperadamente.

Suzuno-espera, ¿a que no te atreves a ir a la piscina de fuego?

Se veía claramente que me estaba retando, cuando me soltó sonreí y le dije.

Laila-yo aguanto pero si vas tú te derritieras como un bloque de hielo.

Suzuno-ja, más bien esa serias tu.

Después nos miramos con unas sonrisas malvadas en la cara y empezamos a correr hacia esa piscina.

Al llegar nos pusimos en la misma posición que en la otra piscina.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos mirábamos desafiándonos con la mirada.

(…..)

Habían pasado diez minutos y ya no podía más y él tampoco, salimos corriendo hacia la piscina de antes al mismo tiempo y gritando ambos;" ¡me quemo!".

Ya en la otra piscina

Suzuno-lo dejamos en empate.

Laila-si.

Cuando ya estábamos relajados, nos fuimos a la piscina de chorros.

Yo me apoye en el bordillo para que el chorro me diera en la espalda.

Laila-que gusto-dije a gusto.

Suzuno se acercó a mí sin que me diera cuenta y soltó una mini risa, entonces gire mi cabeza y le vi.

Suzuno-esto no es nada mis masajes son mucho mejores.

Laila-si claro.

Suzuno-que si, ¿te lo demuestro?

Laila-adelante.

Me eche hacia delante para dejar que empezara a darme el masaje.

Y que os voy a decir…él tenía razón hacia unos masajes muy buenos.

Suzuno-espero que nadie piense que te estoy metiendo mano, porque no es así.

Laila-nooo….creooooo.

Suzuno-je-soltó otra pequeña risita-te dije que mis masajes eran los mejores.

Laila-yaaa…sigueeee y noooo presumasssss.

Suzuno-ok,… jefa.

Y así pasamos todo el día juntos divirtiéndonos el uno con el otro.

(….)

Estábamos en el spa y yo estaba pensando, cuando de repente él se levanta y se coloca delante de mí.

Suzuno-¿Qué te pasa?

Laila-nada.

Suzuno-¿algún lió de novios?

Me fastidio porque dio en el clavo.

Suzuno-¿tú has tenido alguna vez novio?

Laila-no.

Suzuno se sorprendió antes mí respuesta.

Suzuno-venga ya…si yo he gustado a muchas chicas y he salido con 4 chicas tú debes gustar a millones de chicos y haber tenido como menos siete novios.

Laila-pero yo es que no ligo con nadie.

Suzuno-pues hoy has ligado con alguien.

Laila-¿con quién?-le pregunte extrañada.

Suzuno-conmigo.

Dijo para después cogerme por la cintura y acercarme a él hasta besarle, yo le correspondí abrazándole por el cuello.

Nos tuvimos que separ por falta de aire.

Suzuno-enton…

No le dio tiempo a hablar porque yo le había vuelto a besar.

¿?-ejem…

Oímos eso desde la puerta nos separamos y los dos rojos nos despedimos el uno del otro.

Yo me fui con esa persona y por el camino me dijo.

¿?-¿que tal besa tú novio?

Laila-roja-no es mi novio y déjame en paz, Aelita.-le dije para después adelantarla.

Aelita-je, je si claro.

(….)

Cuando nos estábamos a punto de ir vi a Suzuno en una esquina del lugar y me decidí a ir a hablar con él.

Laila-ahora vuelvo.-dije empezando a correr.

Madre-date prisa.-me dijo pero no le oí.

Llegué a donde estaba Suzuno en unos segundos.

Laila-Suzuno…

Suzuno-Laila.

Laila-toma-le entregue un papel.

Suzuno-¿es tu móvil?

Laila-si, llámame cuando quieras.

Suzuno-lo aré.

Dijo lo último ya no con su voz fría si no con una feliz la misma de cuando nos besamos.

Y me volvió a besar, fue un beso corto pero maravilloso.

Laila-adiós.

Suzuno-adiós.

Ya con mi familia.

Madre-¿Dónde estabas?

Iba a responderle, pero mi hermana se adelanto.

Aelita-estaba con su...-le tapé la boca antes de que dijera nada.

Laila-con un amigo.

Madre-ah, vale.- (se va).

Mi hermana se soltó de mi mano y con una cara de felicidad y maldad me dijo.

Aelita-ahora llamas amigo a tú novio.

Laila-déjame en paz.- (se va)

Aelita-je, je…

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado ahora ya sabéis como mi personaje conoció a Suzuno y se enamoraron, dejar reviews por favor !adiós!


End file.
